Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{2r - 7}{4r - 3} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4r - 3$ $ -(2r - 7) = \dfrac{4r - 3}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ -2(2r - 7) = 4r - 3 $ $-4r + 14 = 4r - 3$ $14 = 8r - 3$ $17 = 8r$ $8r = 17$ $r = \dfrac{17}{8}$